The ARC's Laboratory Core will perform a vital role in coordinating the research activities among research projects. Its mission will be to isolate and characterize liver cells (hepatic, Kupffer cells, endothelial cells, granulocytes) to support and maintain a central cell culture facility, to perform analytical procedures in support of research projects, and to expand assays and resources deemed to be important to the coordinated efforts of alcohol research as it relates to the overall research objectives of the ARC. The Specific Aims of Core Component will be : 1) To provide liver cell types to investigators for acute and chronic primary culture experiments. 2) To maintain a cell culture facility and support research activities utilizing cell culture technology. 3) To perform specific analytical procedures for projects supported by the ARC. In addition, the ARC Laboratory Core will endeavor to expand the ability of Center participants to evaluate alcohol-induced alterations in cytokine expression and action on the host repone to infection by producing appropriate polyclonal antibodies and expanding the repertoire of cytokine bioassays and ELISA. Assays supported by the Core will include: a) cytokine bioassays, b) RIA and ELISA procedures for hormones and cytokines, c) ethanol metabolite and enzyme activity assays c) chromogenic LPS assays. Developmental aspects of the Core will be coordinated through communications with the intramural Center Committee. Priorities will be based on ARC objectives to maximize the research effectiveness of projects supported by the Center. In addition, personnel in Laboratory Core will provide technical training, coordinate research efforts among projects where appropriate and develop a working relationship with the LSUMC Core Laboratory. This liaison role will greatly increase the flexibility of ARC-associated researchers to pursue new avenues of research as experimental results and literature findings indicate. The overall goal of the Laboratory Core will be to enhance efficiency quality control, cooperation, and flexibility of research participants in their pursuit of center objectives.